Assassain's Choice
by Inu-Twins
Summary: Sequel to No Other Choice There is a new enemy now and they are out to get Kagome and Chi. No one can save them once the enemy gets their hands on the unsupecting two or is their. Can Sesshomaru make the assassain see that they should not kill his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Kit: Ok, so I edited the first chapter and will edit the rest!**

**Wiz: Tell Us if it is any better or did she just mess up more?**

**Kit: Meanie!**

Ch.1 Evil Plans

The figure paced back and forth in front of the fire. It would have its revenge on the Lord of the Western Lands soon. That under bred son of his would be the first thing to go too. Then it would be that demon Miko. The figure smiled gleefully as it looked into the fire.

It would take away everything that Sesshomaru held close. She would love every minute of it. Oh yes, she was a she. She would confront the Lord during his time of despair and make him love her.

The plan was complete fool proof. There was no other plan like it. She would have her Lord and revenge for her elder sisters' death. She would have everything. The western lands would be hers.

She threw the glass in her hand into the fire. The glass instantly busted. The fire danced in delight as the sake spilled over it. Lightning flashed outside the window. She looked out toward the west. The lightning illuminated the forest beyond. It was a perfect night for scheming.

In the western lands, the old Lord shot up in his bed. He had just had a bad vibe. Trouble was brewing in the near future. InuTaisho shook his head as he watched the scenery outside.

Tonight was a bad night. It was the beginning of an end. InuTaisho got up and went to his grandson's room. He opened the door silently only to find someone had beaten him there.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at his son who was fast a sleep. InuTaisho gave a nod to Sesshomaru as he joined him. They both stood in silence as they watched the lightning flash and listened to the thunder roar.

"You sense it as well," InuTaisho whispered.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he turned to his father.

"Something bad is coming our way," InuTaisho stated," You should watch your family closely."

Sesshomaru nodded. Another assassin would not be new, but this was different. This one promised pain, and plenty of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha!**

**

* * *

**

Kit: Another chapter edited!

Wiz: U r just weird Kit!

Kit:...?

* * *

Ch.2 Preparations

It was that time of year again. All the lords were going to meet. This time it was the west's turn to host. Sesshomaru gave Kagome the full run of the decoration. Kagome went overboard with it.

Sesshomaru stood in the hall as he watched Kagome race back and forth. Sango was right in behind her with a list of things needed. Miroku and InuYasha were hiding somewhere in the castle after they had 'accidentally' knocked something over.

Chi sat in front of Sesshomaru as he played with a toy. He was completely anonymous to his surroundings. Nothing could disturb him. Except for a roll of paper that Kagome dropped.

He took one look at it. He could smell his mother all over it, so it had to be important. He picked it up and chased after his Kagome, who was talking to a guard.

If Kagome had been paying attention, she would have noticed Chi dancing around trying his best to get her attention. The guard however saw Chi. A large grin crossed his face as he watched the young heir try to get his overly excited mother's attention.

Kagome had stopped talking when she noticed the guard not paying attention, but instead to something behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulders to see Sesshomaru looking her way with a grin on his face too.

Now, this was starting to get to Kagome. What would have Sesshomaru and one of the guards grinning? She looked down to see Chi jumping back and forth on his feet holding up the roll of paper she must have dropped. She picked Chi up into her arms and shook her head.

Sesshomaru had been so proud that the pup had looked more like him when he got older, but was completely shocked when the pup carried characteristics of a human. This could only point to one person, Kagome. Kagome was a demon, but she still had her human feelings, which Chi adopted.

Chi loved to play and never liked to start training, even if he was five years old. He had changed his mind when an assassin came and attacked. Chi never talked much, but when he did he was full of knowledge.

InuTaisho did most of his training. Sesshomaru helped as much he could when he wasn't looking over the lands and filling out important papers. Kagome and Sango also helped with his training. They also made sure he stayed far away from Miroku and InuYasha.

Sesshomaru had the day off because Kagome was doing all the formal stuff. Chi was soon back at Sesshomaru's feet. InuTaisho had now joined Sesshomaru as they watched Kagome dash around trying to get everything ready before the end of the week.

The elders would arrive by the end of the week. Then the upper Lords would arrive, followed by the lower class to end with the royal demons last. There would at least be about a thousand demons here by the end of next week.

There would be no fighting or bloodshed allowed for the entire week. This was for greetings and combining families. It was a time to find a mate and make new allies as well as enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha!**

* * *

Kit: A new chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed! Plz Review again!

Wiz: I am still saying U r weird Kit!

Kit: ...I resent that...

* * *

Ch.3 A Little Midnight Fun And A Rude Awakening

Kagome had finally finished putting everything together. She lay in the chamber she shared with Sesshomaru. She was so tired and never wanted to see another party ever again.

Sesshomaru walked into the room to see his mate passed out on their futon. He was proud that he had such a mate. She had given him their son, who he loved to death. She had taken care of the preparations.

He shook his head as he laid down beside her for some needed rest. Sleep came to him quickly as soon as he snuggled near Kagome. They slept for the rest of the after noon and into part of the night.

The night was going by peacefully until a sweet smell tickled Sesshomaru's nose. He at once shot up in bed to look at Kagome, who was still asleep. He sniffed the air around her to find the smell coming from her. He also noticed how tight his hakama had become.

Kagome had just turned in bed to find a more comfortable position. The night seemed to all of a sudden become very hot. It took her a while to notice the extra weight that sat on top of her.

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked up into her mate's red eyes. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's face was flooded with all different kind of emotions. Kagome now understood why it had become so hot.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and attacked her lips with his and fangs. Kagome let out a moan as he nipped her lip. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Kagome stroked his tongue with hers as he licked the inside of her mouth.

Kagome's hands slipped down to Sesshomaru's hips. She cupped the bulge in his hakama, while giving a light squeeze. Sesshomaru let out a hiss as he felt the pleasure that he loved so much.

Kagome's other hand was slowly undoing his hakama for much more needed contact. Sesshomaru wasn't as patient as he ran a claw all the way down her yukata. He repaid the favor from earlier by cupping one of Kagome's breasts. He still marveled at how they fit his hand.

Kagome let out another moan as Sesshomaru switched his hand with his mouth. He moved his hand down to her thighs. He could feel the heat that radiated from the honey glazed core. A single finger stroked her clit. Then it slowly entered her teasingly.

Sesshomaru left her breast as he began kissing down her stomach. His mouth left kisses along with small bit marks. Kagome's hands were in his hair pressing him closer.

Sesshomaru finally got to her core after doing a lap around her naval. He could feel the constricting around his fingers. He pulled them out to replace them with his talented tongue.

Kagome was soon hit by her first orgasm. Sesshomaru didn't give her time to enjoy the first as he thrust his hard length into her. She was sent over the edge again from the fast thrust. He watched her as she gasped for air.

Kagome had finally caught her breath, but only to find herself on top of Sesshomaru. His hands held her hips as he lifted her up and down. She understood what he wanted and started to grind her hips into his thigh. He bucked back up into her.

Sesshomaru watched his beautiful goddess ride him. This was another reason he was proud of her. She could please him any time, and he could do the same for her.

Sesshomaru flipped them back over when he felt their orgasms coming. He used his demonic speed to pound into her. Kagome, even though she is a demon, still had a hard time keeping up with Sesshomaru.

They soon fell into the beautiful bliss of each others' arms as they went to sleep. Sesshomaru's head rested on Kagome's right breast as sleep captured them. They dozed until a small knock was heard.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he got up and pulled himself from Kagome's sheath. Kagome pulled the covers up as she sat up. Sesshomaru grabbed a robe as he answered the door to find his always annoying father.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru growled as he pushed his father out of the door.

"I see you pupped her again," InuTaishou said as a smile crossed his face.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He knew exactly where this was going. They had had this conversation before. To say he hated it was an understatement.

"That's my boy," InuTaishou said with glee," I am glad you can pup your mate with one try…"

"Father," Sesshomaru snapped," Why are you here?"

InuTaishou looked at his son knowing he didn't want to hear about 'that'. He shook his head and said," You and Kagome need to be up. The elders arrive today."

With that, InuTaishou turned and started walking down the hall. Sesshomaru was not in the mood to meet the elders or anyone. He just wanted to go back to sleep with Kagome and live in bliss.

"Today is not a good day," Sesshomaru mumbled as he turned back into his chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The Elders And Naotada

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood at the entrance waiting for the elders. Kagome let out another yawn. Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she yawned. He knew she was tried after last nights little 'incident'. His instincts wanted to go back and repeat it again.

Chi soon joined them at the entrance. He looked at his mother and a wide grin crossed his face. He ran over to Kagome and hugged her. Sesshomaru knew that he knew.

Kagome was stunned. It wasn't that Chi didn't hug her, but just out of the blue wasn't natural. She looked at Sesshomaru then to Chi.

"Mom I am so happy," Chi said as he hugged her again," I am going to have a little brother or sister."

Kagome felt like she was going to faint. The time she had conceive Chi she was told by InuTaishou she was pregnant. Now, her six year old son was telling her she was pregnant. _What was wrong with the males in this family?_ Kagome asked herself._ No, better question what is wrong with Sesshomaru!? Every time I get pregnant someone else tells me! Never him, never him. _

Kagome sent a death glare at Sesshomaru as she looked at him. Female dog demons don't know they are pregnant until a week after, but males know right after they have their fun. She was livid. If Chi hadn't been there, she would have pounded him into the wall.

"And you were going to tell me when," Kagome asked in a low voice.

"As soon as the elders were here," Sesshomaru stated as he looked at Chi.

Chi was overly cheerful. He was going to have a younger sibling. He couldn't wait. Then something popped into his mind. No one else knew he was going to have a younger sibling. He took off through the castle to find his grandpa.

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as Chi ran off. This gave Kagome some time to bash Sesshomaru. He looked at her as an evil grin crossed her face. Sesshomaru started to back away, but stopped when a horn blasted in the far of distance.

"The Elders," Kagome mumbled as she stood beside Sesshomaru to greet them.

"We will discuss this later," Sesshomaru stated as he pulled her close to him.

Kagome nodded that she understood. She wasn't that mad, but upset he wouldn't tell her. Thoughts on the new arrival that lay in her abdomen were all she could think of.

They stood there for about a few seconds before Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and InuTaishou, with Chi tagging along, came running into the entrance. Sango and InuTaishou had smiles on their faces. InuYasha was grumbling about how Sesshomaru couldn't keep his hands off Kagome. Miroku had a perverted smirk on his face as he stood behind Sango.

"InuYasha must you grumble about everything," Sesshomaru asked as he glared knives and daggers at him.

"I am so happy for you Kagome," Sango yelled as she hugged Kagome.

InuTaishou stood beside Miroku as the two whispered back and forth. It was when they started to laugh that caught everyone's attention. Sesshomaru now redirected his glare to the perverts. Kagome and Sango were completely confused as to what was going on.

InuYasha was again grumbling about old perverted demon lords and lecherous monks. Sango was now glaring at Miroku as she figured what they were talking about. Kagome let out a sigh. Chi looked at the adults as he wondered what was so funny and annoying all at the same time.

Soon, the greeting hall was filled with laughter as Naotada and some unknown demons came in. Sesshomaru, InuTaishou, Miroku, and InuYasha bowed to them, but Kagome and Sango looked own in confusion. Chi just sat on the floor anonymous to the world.

"Ah, my beautiful Kagome," Naotada said," We were just talking about you. So, where is the… Kagome are you with another pup?"

Kagome nodded to the question. Chi came to stand beside her. The Elders were soon cheering Sesshomaru and Kagome for another pup or pups. When Kagome heard she was having pups and not a pup, she fainted only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

"You didn't tell her," InuTaishou asked.

"This Sesshomaru told her she was pregnant," Sesshomaru said," I said nothing about how many."

"Some mate you are," InuYasha said as he ran down the hall to escape his elder brother.

"You should take her to your chambers and allow her to rest," said all the elders in agreement. They wanted healthy pups and knew that rest would help.

Sesshomaru nodded. He turned and allowed his father to take care of the elders. Kagome was still passed out in his arms when he reached their chamber. He tucked her under the silk sheets after undressing her. After he himself was nude, he joined her under the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sry about it being so short but I will update soon or ASAP

* * *

The Assassin's Choice

Ch.5 The New Schemer

She stood at the frame of the forest. It bordered the edge of the western lands. The landscape was pretty dangerous if you didn't know where you were going, but even then it was dangerous.

InuTaishou had picked, if truth be told, a very treacherous place to put his castle. It was for the power of lands themselves. He had taken control of it thousand of years ago. No other demon, but the great dog general had ever set foot beyond the forest, unless invited.

She shook her head. She knew exactly where she was going. The only problem was to get close to Sesshomaru's mate and pup. That was a tricky problem. To gain such trust would take years, but she had a plan that would work.

She planned on getting Kagome's trust. Since Kagome had been human, she still had some of those human feelings. Those feelings she would act upon. Thus gaining the trust she needed.

Not even the great and powerful InuTaishou could stop her. She would get what she wanted. She always got what she wanted.

Unknown to her, someone had seen her plan. They were not on good basis with Sesshomaru, but it didn't matter. They still loved Kagome and Chi. To them, Sesshomaru was just there. They couldn't let them die for those two had been so kind to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kit: Ok. I know it has like been forever and I am really sorry, but I have been overly lazy and Wiz doesn't have any of the chapters.**

**Wiz: Lazy bum!!!**

* * *

Ch.6 A Warning

Kestrel made his way through the forest at full speed toward the western castle. He had to tell Kagome of the future danger. There was little time, and he was running low on that.

He jumped over fallen trees and debris. The forest was silent from its usual silent calm chatter. The land itself seemed to go out of its way to slow him down. His moves were in complete urgency. He couldn't waste time on petty things. Taking to the skies were dangerous of getting caught by the enemy.

The castle was soon in his site as he picked up a new burst of speed. Kestrel took a back entrance that Kagome had shown him a long time ago. He slipped through the barrier and ducked behind a statue. The halls were still empty this early in the morning, but there were still some wondering servants.

Kestrel was almost at Chi's chambers when a strong gripe caught him. He turned to come face to face with InuTaisho. He allowed his facial features to flood with relief. A smile graced his lips as he bowed to InuTaisho.

"So tell me Kestrel, what do I owe to have you here," InuTaisho asked as he looked at Kestrel in amusement.

"This is no joking matter," Kestrel said as he looked at the old Lord," This is about the young lord, Chi."

"What would bring you here that concerns my grandson," InuTaisho asked in a low deadly voice that promised pain.

"I heard of a plan that someone is going to attack Kagome and Chi."

"Thank you Kestrel," InuTaisho said," Will you join us for our morning meal? Kagome would love to see you alive and well."

Kestrel's smile broadened as he nodded his head. He would love to see Kagome again, as well as Chi. He had spent a lot of time with them the day they had saved his life. He couldn't wait to see the overly silent and calm Chi.

They were soon on there way to wait at the dinning table. Kestrel looked at the castle's many halls. The halls were there normal selves. There was no indication that a fight had taken place between the two brothers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," InuTaisho said as he looked over at Kestrel," Kagome is going to have another pup or should I say pups."

Kestrel almost fell down even though he wasn't walking. He looked at the smile on InuTaisho's face and could see that it was true. Kagome was going to have another litter by Sesshomarum, again. He was ok about the two being together, but he wished some overly powerful demon would come out and just kill Sesshomaru.

He and Sesshomaru were not all big in the allied department. He wouldn't kill Sesshomaru because that would make Kagome mad, and if she found out that he was associated in his death. Well, he didn't want to think about it.

It would also hurt Chi, and he would never want Chi to cry. Maybe Sesshomaru would get some odd sort of demon dieses and die by that if that were even possible. Knowing his luck there was no such thing.

To tell you the truth, he loved Kagome, but would never do anything to harm her. He was too scared of her wrath. That was one thing he feared the most Kagome's wrath. He couldn't understand how Sesshomaru could put up with it. He was also shocked how Sesshomaru could even survive.

Kestrel shook his head as he entered the dinning hall. It was the same as always, but one thing was missing. There was a sudden yell of 'pervert' that was followed by a 'slap' then a low 'thud'. That was it. That was what had been missing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kit:** um...are we talking kinky slave or just slave?

**Wiz:**Dammit kit shut it!!

**Kit: **sry for taking so long so here is the chapter and I want reviews!!! REVIEWS I TELL YOU REVIEWS!!!

Ch.7 Hello Kestrel

* * *

Sesshomaru was still snuggled against Kagome and Chi when he smelled Kestrel. He let a small growl escape his chest as he looked toward his door. His eyes were streaked with red as he sat up. He never liked Kestrel and never would.

He heard and smelled Kestrel as he retreated to the dinning room with his father. Nothing boded well with Kestrel being here. Some trouble must have bubbled up and he had come to report. Not unless it concerned his mate, pup, and unborn, it had nothing that was any interest to him at the moment.

Kagome moved closer to him and tugged his shirt to make him lay back down. She had also smelled Kestrel, but wasn't about to wake up. She wanted to stay there with her family and rest in bliss.

Chi was still in dream land while all of this happened. Nothing would wake him, except the loud yell and smack that was Miroku. He popped up between his parents that sighed and shook their heads.

The day started like any other day, except the arrival of Kestrel. Miroku got rendered unconscious. Chi and Rin went to pick flowers, which Sesshomaru said was not how a lord should act. After many talks, Kagome, Rin, and Chi got Sesshomaru to help pick flowers.

Soon, the little giggling party of three entered the room with a distressed lord in tow. They were about to sit down when Chi stopped right in front of Kagome almost making her fall over him. Kagome looked down at Chi about to ask what was wrong when she noticed the extra person at the table.

Kagome had almost forgotten about Kestrel. She gave him a warm smile as he waved at her and Chi. Kagome sat down at her place followed by Chi, but Sesshomaru was still standing as he glared at Kestrel.

"Uh…Sesshomaru we are waiting," Kagome said as she gave him a confused look.

"Yes," was his reply as he took his place at the head of the table.

InuTaisho smirked as he watched the little show unravel before him. He knew first hand how possessive Sesshomaru was when it came to Kagome. He had had to run from Sesshomaru when he would accidentally say something a little perverted to Kagome. He remembered it all to well. Yes, it was sad that a great lord like him was running from his own son, but he didn't like the way Sesshomaru would get this I-will-kill- you-in-hell look in his eyes.

Chi could feel his father's anger and jealousy. He wasn't sure why his father was feeling this. His father had never acted like this to any other creature except toward Kestrel. It always confused him to no end.

Kestrel talked with everyone at the table except Sesshomaru. He talked about his life that he had been living before his return to the castle. He told Chi tales that he had heard while away. He also told Miroku he hadn't changed and needed a new hobby.

Before long, the morning meal was over and more important jobs needed attended to. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Chi went to the dojo. InuTaisho, Miroku, and InuYasha were off to do their usual unethical routines. Kestrel was about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped him.

Sesshomaru glared at Kestrel as he tried to go around him. He moved in front of him stopping all escape. Kestrel looked at Sesshomaru in complete confusion.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru said in a low growl.

"Then we can talk after I rest," Kestrel said as he again tried to get past Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of him and placed his face inches away. His eyes flashed red as he tried to control his instincts.

"We will talk NOW," he growled.

"Uh…ok, what ever you say," Kestrel said as he stepped backward and placed his hands up in front of him.

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk out of the dinning room. He stopped to look back at Kestrel, who was just standing there. Sesshomaru let a snarl out as he flashed his fangs.

"I thought you meant we were going to talk now as in here," Kestrel said as he motioned to the dinning room.

"This Sesshomaru apologies for not being as specific for your small brain," Sesshomaru said as he bit back a growl.

"Hey, that's not nice," Kestrel said in a hurt voice.

"NOW come," Sesshomaru said as he turned back around and continued to his study.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kit:** You tell me to post...I would have posted early, but I never got a review. And also you scared poor wiz points to wiz

**Wiz: **huddled in a corner They threaten me T-T

**Kit: **Heres the next chapter meanies hugs wiz now review faster!!

* * *

Ch.8 I Told You To Stay Away!!!

Sesshomaru and Kestrel had finally reached the study. Sesshomaru was ready to kill Kestrel. He didn't care if someone would miss him. He just didn't need that good for nothing idiot messing with his life like last time.

Kestrel wanted to get far away from Sesshomaru. He didn't care about him. He wanted to find Kagome and tell her about what he had heard. This was more important than some petty talk with Lord Sesshomaru any day.

Sesshomaru sat on one side of the desk while Kestrel sat across from him. Silence filled the room as Sesshomaru watched Kestrel. He watched Kestrel's nervousness and small glances at the door.

"So, Kestrel may I ask why you graced us with your 'presences'," Sesshomaru demanded in a not so questioning expression.

"That is none of your business and I already told your father," Kestrel said.

"I told you not to come back to the mansion, did I not?"

"I came to talk to Kagome," Kestrel stated lamely as he made another glance at the door.

"That is not good enough," Snapped Sesshomaru as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't have time for this," Kestrel said as he shot toward the door.

"Who gave you permission to leave? I am sure I didn't say anything. Please do not tell me you dismissed yourself."

Kestrel had stopped a few feet away from the door. He turned to tell Sesshomaru that what he needed to tell was more important than him. But, he never got to.

The door was soon rudely thrown opened. A boyish man walked in out of breath. His eyes were wide and frantic. Kestrel had been hit by the door and was now on the floor face first.

"Shippo may I ask why you decided to try and destroy my door," Sesshomaru asked in his calm smooth voice.

"Kag…Chi…person attack…gone," Shippo huffed out between breaths.

"What," Sesshomaru asked as his eyes narrowed. He had heard every word Shippo had said, but didn't want to believe it.

"Damn," came Kestrel's voice from the floor," I'm too late. Thanks a lot you jackass!"

Sesshomaru's and Shippo's attention went to the demon that lay on the floor. Sesshomaru now stood in front of Kestrel as he allowed the poison to collect at his finger tips. Shippo had moved back and was catching his breath as he watched.

"You will talk now or die in seconds," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

They were soon interrupted as InuTaisho rushed in. He took one look and could tell that the news had reached Sesshomaru. Kestrel was in a horrible situation. Shippo was trying to calm down and catch his breath.

"Uh," said InuTaisho as he finished his survey of the room.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome and Chi were just attacked and were taken away by some weird man with three stripes on his face," Shippo said as he finally caught his breath.

Kestrel and Sesshomaru looked at Shippo as they both stood in disbelief or in Kestrel's case lay. InuTaisho nodded his head as he took on a thinking pose. There was only one demon that had three stripes on his face. That was….

* * *

**Kit: **HA HA HA!! Take that cliffy now!!

**Wiz: **over it is that like supposed to be a burn or something?

**Kit: **nods head happily

**Wiz:** Well...points and laughs You are dumb.


End file.
